Once In A Blue Moon
by GinDraco4ever2
Summary: Ginny and Draco are part of a highly secretive area of the Ministry. So secretive they don't even know the other is in it! So when they are paired together for an important mission, will they let their differences get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm starting completely over on this account with this fan fic. The only things that will stay are the ones I already have completed..I will think about the sequels a bit later maybe.**

* * *

Ginevera sat at the kitchen table of the Weasley Burrow. She was alone for the moment, but everyone would be here soon. She had important news to give them all. She was just trying to think of how she would word it. It was good news, to an extent at least.

A few minutes later Ginny stood up, hearing the pops of people apparating into the next room. Her chocolate brown eyes spotted Harry and Hermonie first, then Ron and Lavender. The rest of her family arrived soon after. Ginny took a deep breath, brushed a few strands of fiery red hair out of her eyes, and stepped into the living room.

Everyone looked up. Molly – who had been with her parents for the last few hours and was one of the last to arrive – looked up at Ginny. "Now darling. What is so important that the whole Weasley Clan needs to be here?" She asked. That wasn't true though. Ginny looked at all the faces and there were two missing. Fred, who had been dead since Voldemort was destroyed, and her father, Arthur Weasley. He had died a few months ago.

Ginny managed a smile as they all turned to look at her. "Well, as you all know I work for the Ministry's High Profile Cases Division." This was a Division that was not know to people outside the people who worked in it and their families – who would be punished if they said a word. So far no leaks had happened. Everyone nodded. "Well I have to go undercover. I need to infiltrate a clan of Death Eaters.." She was cut off by gasps and some shouts of disapproval.

Ginny shook her head. "Listen guys. This is a serious case. This could give us the information we need so that we can stop another Voldemort from rising up!" She said –almost in a shout. This silenced everyone. "Now I am leaving tonight. I don't know when I'll be back..or if I'll be back. Just know that I won't be alone. There is another person, a man, who will be working with me. He is from the other part of the High Profile Cases Division. I have not met him before though. So just wish me good luck and I will try and write to you soon."

* * *

**A Few Hours Later – Ministry – First Meeting**

"Listen here Dynamo. I said I wanted to do this case alone! Instead you give me a partner. A _girl _no less!" The man was glaring angrily at a rather broad if not short man.

"Draco Malfoy. I am your boss and this woman is one of our best! Now you both will cooperate and will take this clan down." Dynamo demanded.

Draco Malfoy just scowled under his breath. The door opened and the woman – his soon to be partner – stepped in. His jaw literally dropped. This woman was gorgeous. Raven black hair, aqua blue eyes, somewhat paled skin.

The woman went up to Dynamo. "How does the disguise look? Can you tell it's me?" She asked, laughing.

"Not at all Ginny. Now Draco get over here and introduce yourself." Dynamo said, motioning to Draco – who quickly straightened a bit.

Ginny tensed slightly and turned around, giving the man a better look. He had crew cut brown hair and hazel eyes, but no.. there was that smirk of his. "Draco Malfoy. It's been awhile." She said, watching him steadily.

Draco took a few steps forward. "That is has Miss Weasley. Still with Potter I presume? He always was a catch wasn't he?"

Ginny scoffed. "Actually no. Harry married Hermione last summer." She said rolling her eyes. Though she could understand how he didn't know. The pair had a muggle wedding and only family and friends new about it.

Draco got wide-eyed. "Oh really? Never thought he would go for the mud-" He stopped short seeing the look in Ginny's eyes. "Oh don't give me that look Weasley."

Dynamo sighed and cut in. "You are both adults! Act like it!" He demanded. Ginny rolled her eyes inwardly and sighed.

"Fine fine. Let's just get this over with. What's our cover?"

Dynamo looked at a sheet of paper in his hand. "Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Lake. Ginny your name is Bethany You are the same age you are now. 25. Draco you are still 26. You have been working with Dark Magic and the Dark Arts since Hogwarts and have been looking for clan to join because you want to see the Dark Lord rise again." Dynamo explained, smirking just slightly at the pairs' expression. "Ok. Now the address is 2035 Sorcery Lane. Apparate there now. They are expecting you.


	2. Chapter 2

**2035 Sorcery Lane –Midnight**

Draco looked at Ginny for a moment more. She really did look beautiful. _No. It's just the disguise. That's the only reason she looks attractive. _Draco thought, shaking his head slightly. The door opened up both of their eyes went to the door. A man was stand there. He looked completely normal except for the dark mark that was tattooed on to his left forearm. His light brown eyes looked them over. "What's the word?"

Ginny quickly went through her head, what had Dynamo said? "Rebirth." Ginny looked over, Draco had said it. Of course. _He should know shouldn't he, he practically used to be one of them. _She thought bitterly.

The man nodded. "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Lake. Come in. You may call me Fortune." He said and stepped aside so they could walk in. On the outside the house looked relatively plain. White with green shutters. But on the inside it was beautiful. Ginny looked at it wide-eyed a moment before quickly gaining her composure and looking back at Draco and Fortune.

"I will show you to your room and then you will come down to dinner in a few hours to meet everyone." He said.

They started to walk up the stairs. "Room? Don't you mean Room_s_?" Draco asked.

Fortune stopped and looked at him oddly. "No. I mean room. You two are married after all. Don't you sleep in the same room?"

Ginny spoke up. "We do. He's just trying to be funny." She rolled her eyes with a slight smile and then gave Draco a warning glance when Fortune turned again.

When they got to their room Fortune gave them a faint smile. "Remember. Dinner in two hours, there is a connected bathroom and two dressers. Your stuff as already been brought to us and put away." Then he left.

Draco and Ginny looked at each other a moment and then stepped into the room. It was a big bed, thankfully. There was enough room for them both to sleep on it and not be anywhere close to touching.

* * *

**Two Hours Later – Dinner Time**

Ginny and Draco sat beside each other. There were only three others at the table besides them and Fortune. Fortune had explained that they would meet the others tomorrow at the first meeting. Ginny was looking them over slightly, studying them. There was only one other female with this group right now.

"Jennica, tomorrow you and Elisa can show Bethany here what you women do to help us out." Fortune said with a smile as he looked at the dirty blonde haired, brown eyed female.

"Alright." She said softly with a slight smile in Ginny's direction.

"And Sigmund, Leonard, and myself will show you the ropes Daniel." Fortune said as a house elf placed their plates of food on the table.

"That sounds great." Draco said with a smile. Ginny had put on a smile too. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day. Ginny looked over at the two men again before she began to eat. Sigmund and Leonard. She didn't have a very good feeling about Leonard though.

* * *

**2 Hours After Dinner**

Ginny had helped Jennica and the house elves clean up after dinner. Jennica seemed like a nice girl, she wondered how the poor thing could have ended up in this mess. Perhaps she was related to one of the clan? Now though Ginny was heading back up to her bedroom where she guess Draco already was. He had mentioned something about starting to strategize before he left with the other men.

Ginny didn't hear the footsteps behind her, but she did feel the chilled hand grab her arm firmly and push her against the wall. Ginny let out a soft cry as she looked up at her assailant. Leonard, of course. Ginny knew there wasn't something right about him.

"Let me go." She said firmly.

"Now now, I can't do that Bethany." He said, moving just slightly closer to her.

"I said let me go!" She said a little louder.

"It's my job to make sure all the new members aren't affiliated with any other groups. But I want to have a little fun with you first." He whispered into her ear.

Ginny started to struggle against him a bit. "I said let me go!" She practically shouted.

Leonard pressed his lips to hers roughly as she struggled harder. Suddenly she was free of him. Ginny saw a flash of a fist and then looked up a bit seeing Draco had punched him. Apparently he hadn't been in the room. "Keep your bloody hands off my wife." He hissed, grabbing Ginny gently and holding her close to his body.

Leonard stood up and glared at him and then fled, mumbling something about how 'this wasn't over'. Ginny looked up at Draco, with a shallow breath. "Thank you." She mumbled. Draco looked down at her and shook his head.

"I wasn't going to let that bastard touch you. I wouldn't let him touch any woman." He said and then, realizing he was still holding her, let go slowly. "Let's go back to the room." He said and she followed him down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Day**

Ginny groaned softly and opened her eyes. Her hand touched something and she tensed a moment. She looked up. Draco. Why on earth was she in his arms? They hadn't done anything last night except strategize a few things. She slowly slid away and off the bed. This movement cause Draco to groan and open his eyes as well.

"Morning." He said, half yawning as he stood up. He was dressed in a pair of red and white boxers. Ginny couldn't help but stare for a few moments – thank Merlin his back was turned.

"Uh, yeah Morning." She stumbled and then grabbed some clothes so she could change. She herself was in a pair of gray sweat pants and a white tank top.

"Oh and you should have warned me you wake up screaming in the middle of the night." Draco added absently as he pulled on a blue muscle shirt.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"Last night, maybe an hour or two after we went to bed you woke up screaming. Couldn't understand what you were saying but you didn't calm down until I pulled you against me." He explained looking over at her and running a hand through his hair.

"Really? How odd. I was wondering how I ended up laying against you." She shrugged slightly. That really was strange though. She never remembered waking up screaming before.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and stuff then I'll be down." She said and then went into the connecting bathroom.

* * *

**After Breakfast**

Fortune had Draco tag along with him, Sigmund and Leonard for some sort of meeting. Ginny really wasn't quite clear on what it was, but she was soon learning that's how it was supposed to be. Elisa and Jennica had explained to her that the women played a more behind the scenes part in all of this.

The three woman were in Jennica's magic room. She was the only woman that permanently lived here in the house with the three men. Elisa was married to one of the other men in the clan and lived a few streets over. From what Ginny could tell Elisa and Jennica were very close, Elisa – being the older of the two, was like Jennica's mother.

Right now Jennica was explaining to Ginny about how "Us women are the ones that provide the powerful magic behind these men. They act all tough but with out the vials of the potions we women make, they would be powerless since the Dark Lord is gone. I bet you anything we'll be the ones to bring him back too!" Jennica said adding a green mixture to the light purple one that was already in her cauldron.

Ginny was mildly fascinated by all of this. If she had been born into the dark side she wondered if she would actually _like _this stuff. Ginny inwardly shook her head – no not happening. "Really? Well like they say – women can do anything a man can do, and usually we can do it ten times better." This got some chuckles from the other two.

"Elisa, if I may ask. How did you get involved with the Death Eaters?" Ginny looked over at the older women.

Elisa smiled softly. "Not by choice my dear. My parents were supporters, I was forced to marry a man that, sadly, was a supporter too. You learn to live with it."

Jennica nodded. "But at least your husband is faithful Elisa." She sighed and looked at Ginny. "I overheard Daniel complaining to Fortune about what happened to you last night Bethany. I'm sorry about Leonard. Like Elisa though, I had no choice in who I got to marry."

Ginny felt extremely bad for both of these women, but more so Jennica. Maybe after this was all over, Ginny could some how help her out and maybe have her helping them out. She would certainly have first hand knowledge if this ever happened again.

The door to the room opened and all three women looked up. "Beth darling, can I speak to you?" It was Draco. Apparently they were back.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Of course dear." She looked back at the women. "I'll see you two at the meeting tonight." She said and then left. Once they were back at the bedroom Ginny looked up at Draco. "So what happened?"


End file.
